vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter
Summary Martian Manhunter, also known as J'onn J'onzz and John Jones, is a superhero from the planet Mars and the last surviving member of his race. A martian holocaust killed his wife and daughter, nearly driving him mad until he was brought to Earth in an accident caused by scientist Saul Erdel. His natural abilities include super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, flight, shape-shifting, intangibility, and telepathy. He has been a member of almost every incarnation of the Justice League of America. Although he holds great reverence for his homeworld, he has come to greatly respect his adopted world as well and protects it as his home. In his secret identity, to blend into humanity, he is a gritty hard-boiled police officer. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 4-B Name: Martian Manhunter Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: At least a thousand years old Classification: Humanoid Alien (specifically a Martian), Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses including telescopic, microscopic, and X-ray vision, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Sizeshifting, Can survive in space, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Invisibility, Heat Vision (called Martian Vision), Sonic scream, Super Breath, Durability Negation with Intangibility (can phase through people to kill them), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High) 'Attack Potency: Likely Solar System level (Supposedly on par with the likes of Wonder Woman and even Superman thought is also often show to be physically inferior than him in many occasions), phasing ability can ignore durability (can phase through people to kill them) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (has contributed to pushing planets) Striking Strength: Likely Class XPJ Durability: Likely Solar System level Stamina: Unknown, probably Superhuman (He rarely tires) Range: Standard Melee with physical strikes, Planetary with Heat Vision and Telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High, vast knowledge of earth and alien races throughout the universe, decades of combat experience against all types of foes, accomplished detective, has read and processed the knowledge of every mind on earth multiple times Weaknesses: Fear of fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' Arguably J'onn's greatest power, his telepathy can easily shut down minds, alter memories, read the entire contents of a person's mind, read and affect minds on a planetary scale, communicate across vast stretches of space and dimensions, manipulate souls, and affect cosmic beings. *'Shapeshifting:' J'onn has free transformation, he can change his size at will, stretch his appendages, increase or decrease his mass (although sometimes this requires absorbing nearby inert mass, like that of the ground of a planet), disguise himself as a human or other being, or an inanimate object, manipulate his body for more effective attacks (such as increasing the size of his lungs for more powerful breath attacks) *'Martian Vision:' J'onn is capable of projecting destructive beams of energy from his eyes, these generally aren't as powerful as Superman's heat vision, but they can do formidable damage and are very accurate. They can also be used passively to scan targets with sensory powers. *'Linear Vision:' An obscure ability that allows J'onn to resist time manipulation and reality warping to an extent, and also protect his allies from it. However, it requires a great amount of concentration and energy and he can only keep it up for so long. Note: This is Post-Crisis (or Pre-Flashpoint) only, also this profile will not include Fernus. Others Notable Victories: Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, 4-B forms of both) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Super Heroes Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Humanoids Category:Life Support Users